One Week To Live
by mikaylaandcameron101
Summary: Jack Brewer the leader of the kick'in gang. Kim the baby sis of the group. No one has seen kim in days. Untill one day jack gets a mysterious letter. Stating that if he wants to find kim he must follow these 3 rules: 1. Do Not tell the cops 2.Do Not tell anyone else 3. Do Not run out of time will jack win or will he run out of time...? read to find out
1. Why Me

**Inter **

**Jack brewer, the leader of the the kick'in gang. Kim the baby sis of the group. No one has seen kim in days, untill one day jack gets a mysterious letter from kim's "kid Napper". Stating if you want to find kim you must follow these 3 rules.**

** 1. Do Not call the cops!**

** 2. Do Not tell anyone else**

** 3. Don not run out of time**

**With only a week will jack win or will he run out of time! read to find out!**


	2. The Letter

**Firday Jan, 2, 2013 4:30pm**

**3 days before kim is taken**

Jack P.O.V

I walked into the dojo to find kim and jerry sparing. Of course kim won! After saying hi to everyone, i when to the boys locker room. I sat on the rusy old bench and though about how im going to tell kim i like her...

i walked out of the boys locker room and found that everyone was gone except kim. she was puting her gym close in her bag. i walked over to her and said "hey".

"hey" she said back

"whats up" i said

"nothing much" she said

i was about to tell her but i couldn't... something stop me. maybe it was the look in her eye...

Kim P.O.V

As everyone letf the dojo i was alone so i though... i bent down to put my close away and suddenly jack came up behind me and said "hey"

"hey" i said back...

i really didn't want to talk... but i could tell he was holding something back and it looked important.

suddenly i got a text on my iphone it was from my mom. It read...

hey, kim u got 2 get home something came up

love, mom

"sorry jack have got to go..." "oh ok can i walk you home" he said in a high picth voice. "No i will be fine" i said in a low voice and walked off.

Jack P.O.V

suddenly she got a text on her phone... i guest it was important becaues she was out of there perp fast. "can i walk you home" i asked. "No im fine" she said in a low voice... wow she must really not want to talk to me. did i do something wrong?

Kims P.O.V

i got home to find my mom wasn't there. "mom" i yelled no one answered. that wierd then my thounghs were on jack. how can i talk to him like that. he didn't do anything wrong. i was just.. i don't know. i really like him but just not in the game today...?

then i though about my mom i tried to text her back but no answer... something is wrong but i was to tried to even think. so i went to bed and the minute my head hit the pillow i fell right to sleep...


	3. Help Me!

**Sunday Jan, 4, 2013 2:00pm**

**1 day till kim is taken**

Jack P.O.V

i rolled over on my bed. yes im still in bed. i haven't goten must sleep... all i could think about was kim and how i liked her No loved her...

i finally got out of bed and looked at my room. it was a mess... it looked like a tornado when thoungh it, but i didn't care all i wanted to do is go to the dojo and see kim and ask her if she is allright she hasn't been herself lately?

Kim P.O.V

im freaking out i haven't seen my mom in two days... where is she. i then went to the dojo, i saw jack unpacting his close for the lesson. i walked in not making any eye contect with any body else. then jack walked over to me and asked if i was ok. he said i haven't been myself the last few days and he's worried with a sad look in his eyes...

yeah, im ok just some family stuff that all... i said in a low vioce looking down so he would see the weak look in my eyes. i dare not tell him the thurth. i mean i wanted to but i couldn't. i dont know how to...

after the lesson i when stairt home... when got there all i did was look up at my fan sping around and around...

later that night i went to bed parying monday will be better...

**Monday Jan, 5, 2013 9:04am**

**the day they took me**

Kim P.O.V.

i got out of bed and the sun was shining therw my window. mmmm... maybe today will be a good day i though to myself! i went down stair to find everthing a mess in the living room. "oh no'' somethings up...

''no kim don't think like that" i say to myself. i have to get ready for school... so i went to the bathroom to take a shower before i left. i stared the water and i forgot to go get my hair bush, so i went back up stairs and into my room. but something wasn't right i turned around and the door shut before i could get out..

then suddenly i flet a hand rap around my mouth and pulled me down... i tried to screem but before i knew it i was nocked out...

**Monday Jan, 5, 2013 10:00am**

**the day kim was taken**

Jack P.O.V

i walked into school and saw my little group of firend by jerry's locker. ''hey'' i said. ''hey'' they said back... ''have you seen kim by any changes'' jerry asked. ''No why is she ok'' i said looking worried. '' i don't know its just she is't at school today and you know she never get sick'' jerry say with a stairt face.

''maybe something happen that she can't get here or she sleeped in late'' i said tring to act cool and collected...

the day draged on and kim didn't show up. then the bell rang and it was time to go. thank god!

i got home and there was a note on the coffee table, i just pushed it aside and went to my room. its porbably just a note from my dad saying he got call in to work again i though to myself...

i went to the dojo for your lesson. still no kim...

**Monday Jan, 5, 2013 4:30pm **

**they got me**

Kim P.O.V

i woke up with a shock. i tried to move but i was tie down to a chair unable to move... everything was hazey then suddenly all my memorys came back... i was attacked then kocked out, i tired to get out but he was to strong... and-and now im here. i was about to brusth into tears went i though about this...

where am i...? someboby help

**Monday Jan, 5, 2013 5:00pm**

**they took her**

Jack P.O.V

i got home from the dojo and kim didn't show up. mmmm... maybe kim is sick or something. i looked around and my dad was still not back.. mmmm... wierd he usualy get off work by now. i went to the living room to see if he was there. he wasn't there but something else was... a 2nd note. thats wierd there was only one when i letf i said to myself. so i picked up the first letter and opened it up. it was adderssed to me... it read:

Hello Jack,

If you ever want to see kim again you will have to act fast... you will have one week to find her. I will leave you a set of clues to help you... There are 3 rules you must follow or else

1. Do Not Tell The Cops

2. Do Not Tell Anyone Else

3. Do Not Run Out Of Time

Oh and every day you loose she will pay the price...!

Your Friend, ''kid napper''

my heart just stoped and i could feel the tears in my eye. kims gone-they took her... these words were like pionos in my mouth. Why her. I was so weak that i feel to the ground. why her scrabled in my mind... but i knew kim needed me so i got back up and started to look for the first clue tring to push back the tears...

**Monday Jan, 5, 2013 5:15pm**

**hello...**

Kim P.O.V

a few mintues later it felt like hours had pass and i still was tied down and had no idea where i was. then suddenly a dark figuer appeared. who are you and what do you want from me? i yelled. the figuer moved closer. i really couldn't see his face to make out how he was but he had dark black hair and dark blue eyes.

''hello kim'' he said in a dark evil voice. ''welcome to my home''. ''not much of a home'' i said with a smirk on my face. ''Oh you will not be smeiling for long'' ''you see every day that pertty boy jack dosen't find you.. he pasued '' jack what do you want from him'' i said about to cry. '' thats for me to now and you to find out later'' he said then letf the room.

when he left they untied me and moved me to a dark old dushed cell. they thwer me in and i hit the ground hard... i got up half way and craled to the back wall and started to cry...

jack help me please help me i love you so much...


	4. Give me a clue

**Monday, 5, 2013 5:30**

**clue me in**

Jack P.O.V

i got up and started to look for the first cule... i thought it could be the 2nd note so i picked it up. it read:

Hello Jack,

here is the 1th cule

something old, something new, something borrowed!

Thank You, ''kid napper''

what dose that mean i said to myself. what could possible mean. i thought long and hard then i thought back to when my ant was getting married she had something old, new, and borrowed. marriage, wedding, church the next clue must be in a church.

so i hoped i my stakebroad and road to the nearst church, timberlake church. the next clue must be there and i must hurry im losing daylight...

**Monday,5, 2013 5:45**

**its just begun**

Kim P.O.V

i finally got myself together and stoped crying, but i still felt helpless. just siting while i could be looking for my mom or get back so i could take jack out his pian of losing me... i know it sounds a little bit shelfish but i love him so much and i want to believe hes looking for me and he cares.

then suddenly these two men dressed in black came in and nocked me out of my thoughs. they garded me and darged me to this open room with on windows and a fire place giving off only some light so i couldn't see the nid nappers face... they tided me down again but this time to a table not a chair.

my legs and arms were tieded to the table and i was not able to move.. i felt hopeless, will anyboby save me. then suddenly the man with the black hair and dark blue eyes appeared. ''hi kim'' he said. i say nothing black. ''whats up" he said. oh, now hes just testing me, again i said nothing.

''not in a chaty mood'' he said with a smile on his face. '' good becaues we wouldn't be talking much anyway'' '' you see everyday that jack loses, you will pay the price'' he said with a happy ring in his vioce.'' what do you mean?'' i said with a shiver in my vioce. ''you will find out soon'' he walked out of the room laughing..

leaving me with the two guy and i dark dushing room...

**Monday, 5, 2013 7:00 **

**thank god**

Jack P.O.V

i got to the church and when inside and found a old man sitting in a old chair reading a book... He saw me and got up from his chair and came over and asked "welcome to Timbarlake church, can i help you?" "uh yes, where is the main room" trying not to be to forwd. "just right behind these doors." he said with a weak smile.

"thank you" i said happly then he went back to his chair and started to read again...

Old Mans P.O.V

the young man when into the next room and i quickly pulled out my cell phone and called the napper has he likes to be called "he's here" i said sofly so the boy would not hear me.

"good, good we have him where we want him" the kid napper said back. "great work" he said "thank you" i said and hanged up the phone and went back to reading.

Jack P.O.V

i could hear wisspers from the other room but i didn't pay much attention. i was paying attention on finding the next clue... then suddenly there was a piece of paper fold up perfectly on the stage stand... i ran up to it and graded it... and started for the next room the man was still reading book and i said thank you to the him and hoped on my skatebroad and skated home...

**Monday, 5, 2013 9:00 **

**You can't have him**

Kim P.O.V

its been hours and im still on this table... then suddenly the man walked in with a knives, it looked like its been sharpened for days. "hello kim we meet again" he said very happly. i said nothing. "good your still not talking. thats ok because we will make you talk." then he raised the knive and cut me across the arm. i screamed in pain.

"what do you want." i said in pain. "good now your talking" he said and hit me across the face with the knive leaveing a deep cut on my face.

"now im going to ask the questions and you anwser them got it" he said in a low voice. "loud and cear" i said back. "good" he said pressing the knive deeper into my skin. i screamed even louder.

"NOW lets get to the questions" he screamed in my face. i was about to let go and just start crying for mercy but i couldn't give up that quick, jack will find me i thought to myself...

"what dojo did you go to before" he said "black dargons" i said taking deep breaths. "good right anwser" "ok why did you leave me- i mean the black dragons" " i lelf becaues- wait did you say me" i said in a low vioce. he cut me deep in the right arm moving into the light. then i saw this face his dark evil face. "wrough anwser he said even louder this time. "TIE" i said loud. "yes its me tie. now you two get her out of here im done for today" he said walking out of the room.

after the long questions i was bruised pertty bad... my arms were in so much pain has they darged me back to my cell. they thwer me hard on the ground and it hurt really bad... jack find me soon i said to myself and started to cry again...

**Monday, 5, 2013 10:00 **

**one day losted**

i got home late... around 10:00pm, i slamed into the chair i the dinning room that was one day lost and now kim is going to pay the price... i know what they ment, i almost cry to this thought...

then i just let go, i started to cry and think about all the good time we had... hold on kim i will find you soon...

i got myself to stop and read the next clue, it read

hi, Jack

heres your next clue,

apples are a good snack at lunch time

form your good friend, The kid Napper

what can that mean... i knew i was never going to find her now. no don't think like that... so i when to bed to get some much need rest, just to think about the clue...

what can it mean i said to myself, what can it mean...

**Authors note:**

**sorry for not updateing in a while, i have been really busy,**

**but i hope you injoy the next chapter!**


	5. Love will get us through!

Tuesday,** 6, 2013 7:00 **

**rough night **

Jack P.O.V

i didn't sleep much last night, all i could think about was kim and the pian she must be going through... the pian they caused... i want to know so bad of who they are so i could track them down and make them pay for this, but for right now all i got is these notes... im still stuck on this 2nd clue= apples are a good snack at lunch time. what can this mean.

**Tuesday, 6, 2013 7:00**

**tie**

Kim P.O.V

i got up from the floor of my cell, and just walk around for a few min. thinking about tie and why he is doing this. why is tie doing this, is it becaues i letf the black dragons, many because of frank... but if at was the case why bring jack into it, is tie really that eivl...?

Jack P.O.V

has i sat there my mind drafed off into the momery of the good time with kim, the time where we when to the moive and talk through the whole thing like nobody else was there...

and when it was just us in phils and we sat, talked, and messed around and the time that we first meet in the cafe, she droped her appple and i caught for her...

wait a minute apple, i caught her apple, lunch time an apple is and good snack at lunch time, Ooo my gosh the next clue must be where we first meet...

then remembered school, i can't go in there and start looking for a random piece of paper... note toself i can't tell anybody or else...

got ready for school and took my skateboard and road to the school, when i got there jerry was at his locker, so i walked over and he asked "whats up due" "im good how about you" i said trying not just to tell him or let it slip out... "hey have you seen kim anywhere?" he asks me. "No still haven't heard from her...

"oh, ok, well lesson i would love to chat but theres a cutey looking my way" he starts to walk to the girl in the next hall. "ok" i said. then i started to run to the cafe. when i got there was on one there... good let not get caught im not aloud to be here...

i started to look around like a crazy man, its got to be here, where is it?... then suddenly form the corner of my eye i seen a little piece of paper on one of the tables, i picked it up and put it in my pocket...

then when the school day was over, just when i was about to open it frank came up behind me and graped the paper right out of hands... "hey give that back" i yelled... this was my only changes to get kim back and now its in the hands of frank...

"and what if i don't" i said sharply "just give it back" i said about to let it all out, i needed to tell someone i can't just hold this all in... but frank is the last person i want to tell...

"ok, but you have to fight for it" he said then thorugh a puch and i graped it and puched back and he ducked... and i kicked him when he wasn't looking, but he quick rebounded and puched me in the face, but i got over it really qiuck and jumped up and kicked him and he fell to the ground...

i graded the paper and ran to my stakeborad and road home...

**Tuesday, 6, 2013 4:30pm**

**what time is it**

Jack P.O.V

when i got home, i started to open the note that i fogth so much to get... the note read...

hello, Jack

heres your next clue,

Tuesday, 6, 2013 5:00pm

"Kim?"

thank you, kid napper

what... what... what in the world dose this mean?

**Tuesday, 6, 2013 5:00pm**

**time waits for no man**

Jack P.O.V

at the same time the note said, i was standing in my room thinking about this clue... then when my phone rang, it was a no name number. i picked it up any way and then when i answered it i heard a voice that i have been dieing to here...

KIM?

kim my beautiful kim...

"jack" she said

Kim P.O.V

it was the 2nd day of my kid napping, and some of ties men came into my cell and handed me a cell phone...

"what do you want me to do with this" i said hoping i could use it... "you have 3 mins" they said unhapply... "what" i said in a shock. "just call some one" they said in discuss...

this must be a trick, but i didn't care all i wanted was to here jacks vioce, saiding it would be ok. then they walked out and i called jack, it rang and rang then finally jack picked up the phone...

"jack" i said in a very weak form all the torcher last nigth. "kim" he said in a shock. "yes, yes.. its me kim please help me" i said crying now. "kim lesson to me i will find you" he said about to cry.

"i love you, jack" i said knowing these could be my last words to him.

"i love you too" he said crying this time. then suddenly the men came back and took the phone out of my hands... the last thing i remembered was me screaming in pain has i realized they cut me with there knive deep into my skin...

Jack P.O.V

"Jack" she said in a weak vioce, and i knew they have hurt her. she was hurt becaues of me, i lost a day and she payed the price.

"kim" i said. "yes,yes its me kim please help me" she said crying. "kim lesson to me i will find you." i said about to cry. "i love you, jack" she said. i just brust into tears. "i love you too" i said.

then suddenly there was silent and then i heard a scream, and i knew it was kim.

kim... kim... i yelled into the phone, but all i heard was screams

Then suddnely the phone when dead...

i just die inside... hearing kim scream like that, just killed me.

i just droped to the ground and started cyring harder and harder.

kim... kim... why is this happening

at this point i was more determined then ever to find her...

**Tuesday, 6, 2013 6:00**

**what do i remember**

Kim P.O.V

I woke up with a shock and a faint memory of jacks voice.

i fell no pain at frist. then i looked down and a sharp pain ran through my leg. i screamed in pain. there was a pool of blood around me. i looked at my rigth leg there was a deep cut.

then i remember i was cut, but i didn't think it was this bad. i looked around i was still in my cell all along for one to here my screams...

Tuesday, 6, 2013 8:00pm

another day lost

Jack P.O.V

It was now 8:00, and i realized i have lost another day. that mend another day without kim and another day in pain for kim for the mistake i did...

i went to bed that day and cryed myself to sleep...


	6. I'm James

**Wednesday, 7, 2013 8:00**

**two days have gone**

Jack P.O.V

kim, i have found you at last, she was in a big, umpit, room tied to a chair alone. she looked like she had been torched for day on end.

as i tryed to get closer, she was shaking her head no like she didn't want me to save her. then suddnely i knew why she didn't want me to come. two large men in dark black shirt got a hold of me and i was unable to move.

then the kid napper came out of the darkness with a mask on. "hello jack, you are going to anwser some really inportant qeustions or this will happen... he took out a knive and cut kims forhead.

she yelled and screamed... i tryed to break free but the men would not let me loss. they just sat there and laughed at the scene. i wanted some much to take the pain away from her eyes and see a smile on her face again. then she finally stop and then she was gone...

then the kid napper, then the two men... then it went black...

i opened my eyes, i was on my bed, gasping for air. i looked down to see my sheets were all messed up like i have been wrestling with them all night. and i realized the whole thing was just a dream...

Kim P.O.V

2 days have passed and i feel like just giving up... there was pian last night, but they fixed up my leg like it wans't hurt at all. there trying to keep me alive so they can kill me later.

yes jack has lost another night and i can't take it any more. i have no more fight in me... then ties men came in and took my arm and toshed my to the ground outside. i saw the sun for the first time in 2 day. they blind folded me and pushed me into there car... where are we going?

**Wednesday, 7, 2013 8:30**

**i'm james**

Kim P.O.V

We were in the car and we road for about 2 hours then stoped. i have no cule where we are your why?. "where are we" i said. "you will find out later" a man said quickly. they suddenly i felt a hand grab me and threw me to the ground. "hello" some creepy voice said. 'Who are you" i said... "someone you wish you have never met" he said... "your very pertty" he said in that creepy voice again. "Jack is very lucky" he said then took my hair and twisted it.

"don't touch me" i said weakly. He just laughed and grabed me and pulled me into this room and pulled the blind fold off. "where am i" i said again. "he graded my neck and yelled "STOP ASKING THAT". He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was about my age and 6' feet tall. "I'm James" he said in a low voice contorlling the way he talked.

He then chained me to the walk and pushed me to the wall. "uh". "kim right" he said. "ye-yes" i said. "good, pertty name" he said coming closer. then he bent down to my ear and whispered "why don't you dorp jack and come with me?" "im very comforting", then started for my lips. i blocked his kiss and said "get off me". "ooooo.. tough aren't you" he said trying again.

"GET OFF ME" i yelled this time. then he got mad and slaped me across the face hard. then i realzied there was a camera by the wall. He was recording the whole thing like a it was a game. then i though of the unedible what if he send it to jack. then he stared laughing. i turned to him. "i know what your thinking" he said seeing my gaze.

"we are going the send this to him. after were done." he said laughing and came very close again. "get off me" i said trying to break free of his grab. "STOP FIGHTING IT" he yelled "NO" i yelled back. then he backed off and hit me again. "then acttack again harder this time. i felt like giving up. he kissed me hard on the lips and wouldn't let go. i try to push off but he was to strong.

then i took all my power and pushed him off to the ground. blood driping form his face."YOUR GOING TO PAID FOR THAT" he said loudly. he when to acttack again. i screamed in pain. "HELP".

**Wednesday, 7, 2013 9:00**

**this was not the deal**

Jack P.O.V

It feels like forever scene i have gott'n my next clue im starting to worrie even more then before...

i when up stairs for a little bit and got a call... "hello" i said there was this creepy vioce on the phone "where here" it said "what" i said back. then the phone when dead..

i ran down stair then i hread the back door slam. then i saw on the table a package, that must be the next clue and they were here. i picked up the package but this was different form the last clues...

i opened it and there was a tape and a letter, it read

hello, jack

im james, a very important part in this prosess

just watch the tape

your friend, james

whos? James i said to myself. i then picked up the tape and put it in the tape player. then i was a horrible sight, this james guy making the moves on my kim...

oh kim i will find you..

i watched it over and over to find out where they were, it was very dark and hard to see anything. it was just torcher watch it over and over, but it paid because I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!

**Wednesday, 7, 2013 10:00**

**Jack?**

Kim P.O.V

James finally stoped and it seemed like forever. then suddenly i heard a man open the doors to the cell next to me. they pushed the person in and said "we weren't expecting you till the end of the week." then they left

i tryed to look to see who it was, but then i heard a wisper "kim" it said "kim" it said again. i have heard that voice before "JACK."

"yes its me. oh kim" he said."jack" i cried. "you found me." "not ezactly. they have you and me now" he said with worrie in his eyes. "i don't care. i get to see you" i started to cry... "hiss don't we will get through this together" he took my hands. and we placed forehead on each others.

**(before jack got taken)**

i knew where she was... i yelled i knew where she was i yelled again... in joy. but then the kid napper must of still been there when he was drop off the clue because when i finished the sentence a hand grabbed me and pulled me down and i was knocked out...

i woke up and i was pushed into this cell... but i found something unbelievable. KIM!


	7. Were In This Together!

**Wednesday, 7, 2013 10:30**

**Were here together…**

Jack P.O.V

We were just sitting there not talking, crying, or resting, we were just sitting there in a dark ugly cell…. Like sitting ducks waiting to be torchered… Then some one came into my cell. I couldn't see his face. "Hello jack" he said with a dark voice. Then some one came into Kim's cell and grabbed her by the hair.

She screamed… then the person came down to my eye level, and said "every time you don't answer us little Kimmy over there with paid for it". I didn't want to sound weak so I said "if your business is with me then why bring her into it?" Then suddenly the man who was holding Kim slapped her in the face.

Blood was dripping down her face. "Wrong answer" the man said. "Ok I get it" I said.

Now question number one "what business did you have with Ty before you started the Bobby Wasabi?"

"I had no business with him." I said confused. Then Kim was slapped again. I looked over to her and I wish I could have just taken the pain away form her eyes. "Wrong answer" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Now im going to ask you again, what business did you have with Ty before you started the Bobby Wasabi?" he said. "I had no business with him" I said again. They were about to hit Kim again, when a man walked in and said "stop". "Stop the questions we got all we need".

Then the man before smiled at him and said "yes, sir I think we do" with a laugh in his voice. I realized the man was James for the video… he walked into my cell and bend down to my ear and whispered "we got everything we need form you but not little Kimmy."

Then out of the blue I hear Kim scream in pain and they dragging her out of her cell into another room. "Stop, leave her alone" I yelled helplessly. "JACK" she screamed. "KIM" I screamed back.

Then I felt a cool metal rod hit me a cross the face and I was knocked out again….

Kim P.O.V

They slapped me again… They kept asking the same question, what did it mean? Then they stopped when James walked in. He bent down over jack and said something. Then they dragged me out…

I was in this room before when I met James. They tie me to a chair and some one came out for the darkness.

This time it was a woman, "MOM" I yelled. "Hi, baby" she said in a calm voice.

"Mom what are you doing here?" I said. "Oh, baby I'm here to help Ty out. This man will explain…" she said.

This is wired, she did have one scratch on her. Not that I want her to, but its like she's working for them… why would she? And what will the man explain?

"My name is Henry, what your mother is trying to say is Jack is not who you think he is" the man said. "Don't you say anything about jack" I said angrily. "He is not who you think he is. He had some deal with Ty. He put you in danger, your mom in danger, and us in danger." He said.

"Jack not like that. He wouldn't hurt me or anybody else" I said my voice getting louder. "He is a stinky little dirty lair and dirt bag" he said. "He is not. He is kind and care. You're the one with all of those thing, mom you believe me right?" I said

"Kim the man is right, Jack is no one to mess around with…" she said. "He's and little dirt bag and lair" she said. "What is wrong with you people Ty has you all brain washed or something. Mom you would never talk about jack like that." I yelled.

"Kim I know this is hard for you, but we are trying to help you see the truth about him" she said. "You are not my mother I left back home" I said in a low voice. "True she's gone. Fine if you don't want to listen to me, you can die with him" she said with a evil smile on her face.

Then her men dragged me not to my cell but Jacks cell. I was shock to see him on the floor knocked out. They pushed me in and I hit the ground once more. And I walked over to the back wall and started to cry, with Jack head on my lap, stroking him hair.

That's not my mother…

**Wednesday, 7, 2013 11:00**

**What has happened to you?**

Kim's Mom P.O.V

"Did you tell her what I wanted you to tell her" he said. "Yes" I said back. "And how were you?" he said worried.

"It wasn't painful talking to my Kim like that" I said. "Good, Good" Ty said "because I need you to be strong babe" he said. "Whatever you want, Honey" I said to Ty. Oh, baby" he said in a low voice. We were about to kiss, when some one walked in.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt but we have the man you were looking for and he wouldn't talk. Maybe you can rattle his cage" he said with a smirk on his face…

"Uh, babe I will be right back. I have to take care of some business" he said. "Ok, but don't be gone to long. I will miss you to much" I said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry babe, I will be right back and we can finish what we were trying to start" he said looked at the man who interrupted us. "Come on lets go" he said madly and left the room.

Jack P.O.V

I woke up to Kim crying and her stroking my hair. "Kim you ok" I said clearly in pain, but I didn't care. "Did they hurt you?" I asked not wanting to here the answer. "No, its just my mom is on there side" she said crying harder.

"What do you mean?" I asked. A tear ran down her face and I wiped it off her face with my hand. "Please don't cry" I said in a soft voice. "I don't like when you cry. Now what about your mom?" I said trying not to cry myself.

"Mine mom is working for them" she said trying to stop crying. "Who's them?" I said trying to understand. "Ty is behind this and my mom is with him" she said crying again. "Hiss, its ok." I said.

"She your not the person you say you are. And I should stay away form you or you will put me in danger, but I don't believe them, but why would they say that?" she said tears welling up in her eyes again.

"I don't know, but I had or have any business with Ty, and I would never put you in danger" I said disgusted by the though. "I love you" I said to her wanting so much to kiss her. "Really?" she said.

"Of course" I said. "I love you too" she said. She then stopped crying. Then some body walked in and grabbed Kim from my arms and took her again. "No Kim" I yelled. "Jack" she yelled back.

Then has he took her I grader hand and pulled here near and said "I will get us out of this." "I believe in you" she said back. Then the man pulled in Kim and slapped her. "Lets go" he madly.

Then I was alone, with on one to hear my cries…


End file.
